Old Man
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = Gramps |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Gray |eyes = Gray |height = |weight = |affiliation = Outlaw |profession = |business partner = |ship = Unnamed Outlaw Ship |weapons = Explosives (embedded in his prosthetic hand) |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "Demon of the Water Planet" |na voice = Mike Reynolds |jp voice = Kenichi Ogata }} The is an old Outlaw, looking for a ship and a crew capable of infiltrating a mysterious planet with an incredibly valuable treasure inside. Biography Early Life Decades before, a pirate ship containing a valuable treasure was attacked by a group of outlaw ships, and crashed into Heifong VII, a planet composed entirely of water. The ship sunk to the very bottom, with the outlaw ships following it to retrieve the treasure. However, upon getting close to the sunken ship, the group were attacked by a pack of primitive and extremely territorial creatures which slaughtered twelve of the outlaw ships almost immediately. Only few of the group survived, one of them being the Old Man, now incredibly mournful of losing his comrades and seeking vengeance against the creatures. Over the course of thirty years, the Old Man would return to the planet, trying to retrieve its treasure - fifteen tonnes of dragonite - and avenge his "family." "Demon of the Water Planet" After many failed expeditions, the Old Man hired Gene Starwind and his crew, believing that his grappler ship would be perfect for retrieving the sunken treasure. While Gene was skeptical of there being a treasure worth five million wong simply laying dormant and untouched, the Old Man assured them that the job would be relatively straightforward, as he already knew where the treasure was. When their attacked by assailants seeking information regarding the treasure, Gene and company fend them off while in a restaurant. Upon breaching the water planet, the Outlaw Star was attacked by the same creatures that had attacked the family of outlaw ships thirty years before, dubbed "demons" by the Old Man. Angry that the Old Man had not mentioned these creatures beforehand, Gene tried to intimidate him at gunpoint, with the Old Man threatening that his prosthetic arm was full of explosives, because he "was used to being betrayed." Unsure whether he was lying or not, Gene complied and continued the job. The crew followed the Old Man's orders, firing decoys to distract the demons away from the sunken pirate wreck. Only having ten minutes before the creatures returned, Gene, the Old Man and Aisha Clan-Clan quickly breached the wreck to find the treasure inside. The Old Man's stories were true, and the cargo hold was filled with large crates stocked full of dragonite. While Jim tells Gene that he has only three minutes to load the cargo before the demons come back, the creatures arrive prematurely due to a miscalculation by the Old Man. The three manage to load the cargo and make it back onto the Outlaw Star, before preparing it to escape the planet as quickly as possible. However, after detaching the grappler arms from the wreck, two incredibly large claws grab and immobilize the ship, and a colossal creature emerges - the "Demon King" of the water planet. The Old Man realizes this creature as the exact one which killed his outlaw family. Unable to escape its grip, the Old Man enters and fires a small mini-sub from the underside of the Outlaw Star, aiming to kill the monster. While Gene pleads the Old Man to turn around, he refuses. He offers some final advice to Gene about chasing his dreams, before detonating the explosives inside his hand, killing the Demon King and avenging his family. Through his sacrifice, the Outlaw Star survives, and Gene places his walking stick atop a cliff in his memory. Characteristics Appearance The Old Man is a worn, elderly man with slightly dark skin and a large red nose. He sports a gray goatee and mustache, as well as a gray mohawk which is often obscured by his broad-brimmed captain's hat. His eye, leg and arm were all lost at some point in his life, and have been replaced by metal prosthesis, excluding the eye, which is covered by a metal eye-patch. Personality Due to his past, the Old Man is brazen and serious. He is not surprised when he overhears Gene and Jim talking about the credibility of his story, and even requests that they do not call him "Sir", because it feels like "empty flattery". His final actions and words to Gene reflect that he is a strong believer of chasing one's dreams, a theme which is also reflected by his attempts to avenge his outlaw family over the course of thirty years. Abilities Although aged, the Old Man is not frail. He manages to quickly escape a gunfight started by a group of pirates looking for him, and is almost fearless, unafraid of Gene's threats or of the Demon King and its colony which dwell on Heifong VII. The Old Man also has access to high grade explosives. Gallery Screenshots Demonofthewaterplanet01lr.jpg Om.png Om1.png Om3.png Om4.png Om5.png Om7.png Om9.png Om8.png Concept Art Oldmanconceptart.png References Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Outlaws